Hybrid Theory
by ChainedTenchi
Summary: Violence, dark, supernatural. chapter1: Riku runs into trouble in Kingdom Hearts as the King Mickey looks for a way of escape...A KHCOM fic


Hybrid Theory

Author: CA(CT)

Rating: PG/PG13

Warnings: Violence, dark, supernatural

Summary: Riku runs into trouble in Kingdom Hearts as the King Mickey looks for a way of escape...

'It's like I'm/Paranoid looking over my back

It's like a/Whirlwind inside of my head

It's like I/Can't stop what I'm hearing within

It's like the face inside is right

Beaneath my skin'

PapercutLinkin Park; Hybrid Theory

Chapter1: Papercut

Dodge; Parry; Roll.

It was all Riku could do to defend himself against the large black heartless that took another swing at him with large talon-like claws. His blade had been knocked into the darkness by the Darkside which had him on the run as he distracted it to give His Majesty the chance to find an escape. From what he knew, King Mickey had escaped from the hordes of dark shadows and left him for dead.

'NO! I have to have more faith in him, he's not like Ansem or the others. He helped me!' Riku assured his doubting mind, ducking under another blow that was sent his way. He leapt back as the Darkside thrust it's claw into the ground, building energy to summon a horde of shadows to it's side. Riku's foot knocked against something long and razor sharp, he could tell as it cut through the back of his shoe and into the heel of his foot.'My sword!'

He grabbed it up, aqua green eyes focusing in the darkness on the wing shaped blade before turning on the Darkside and it's little army. Raising the blade above his head, he brought it down in a horizontal sweep as a wave of shadows lunged at him, their tiny claws skittering on the stony ground as their amber eyes twitched from side to side. The shadows he struck were sent flying, vanishing into the darkness as another wave took a lashing as they leapt at him. Warm blood dripped onto the floor, getting the attention from a small group of armored heartless as the red ink dripped from the wound in his foot.

'Terrific and I'm out of potions.' Riku glared at the blood he could faintly see through the inky blackness of the dark prison he was trapped in.

He knocked back the armored heartless, killing them with the minimal amount of slashes before turning to the Darkside. The dim light flickered off his eyes as he readied himself for a head on assault from the beast, the Darkside's yellow eyes darting back and forth as sulfuric gases oozed from between it's teeth as it snarled and slashed at him.

Riku parried the sharp claw with his blade, sparks flying as they clashed together. He took the chance to duck and roll under the Darkside's legs, jumping high and slashing up it's back. The Darkside let out a piercing wail, swinging around with it's claws to knock Riku back.

Three shallow tears in his skin and shirt were stained red and Riku was knocked to the floor. He struggled to stand, the floor slippery with blood as he climbed to his feet. Knees bent, he braced himself as the enraged heartless struck out with it's claws, causing him to slide back across the floor barely standing as he clenched his teeth in pain.

The claw began to come down again, but it all felt like slow motion as Riku's legs refused to move, his aqua eyes widening before sparking yellow. He let out an enraged cry, dark energy pulsing through his veins as he leapt suddenly at the Darkside. Black and blue clung to his limbs, white encirling his waist, his darker powers taking over as his blade thundered through the Darkside's torso, tearing it open but not killing it.

He collapsed to his knee, one hand resting there as his other clutched around his sword, clothes returning to his normal yellow and black tank top and blue pants. His breathing heavy as blood dripped down his chest and to the floor, he was growing light headed, everytime he moved, his wounds opened more, spilling more blood.

Falling to kneel on the ground, he watched with unfocusing eyes as the Darkside recollected itself and stood, stumbling as it regained it's thoughts. It sent a chilling, amber glare in his direction, yellow mist breathed from between it's visciously formed teeth.

Riku stumbled to his feet, only to fall to his knees again as the Darkside slowly drew nearer.

'I'm gonna die... I'm gonna die...' He was drained of energy, his desperation attack sapping him of his energy, both mentally and physically. He slid backwards on his knees as the Darkside took as swing at him, purposely missing him to toy with it's victim and hitting the ground in front of him to knock him off balance. Riku fell to his back, breath thick in the cold chamber, he stared up in horror as the Darkside pulled back it's long arm, claws pulling themselves together to create a spear like hand.

His eyes clenched shut, prepared for the inevitable. But the blow never came, he slowly peeked open an eye, temporarily blinded by the light that suddenly enveloped the room. He attempted to sit up, only to be brought back down by the intense stinging in his chest and foot. Eyes slowly shutting again.

"What's wrong?" An unfamiliar voice came from somewhere behind him, he reopened his eyes to find himself standing.

"Wha-" Riku's eyes burned from the light which came from nowhere yet was everywhere.

"Shh. It's alright, I won't hurt you." The voice was soft and feminine, he could feel a tiny hand on his shoulder. He tried turning his head, but it wouldn't move, he was forced to look ahead of himself and nowhere else. He could see the slender fingers out of the corner of his eye.

"Who are you?" Riku asked, curious as to who the voice belonged to.

"I am no one, yet everyone." She answered, he could feel her moving behind him, and was shocked when a young girl came to stand before him.

"I don't understand..." Riku said, studying her short white hair and baby blue eyes, her white, knee-length dress moving softly with her flowing movements.

"You don't have to, only I need to." She replied, her voice soft and sweet. She couldn't be any older then ten but her eyes spoke years of wisdom.

"Explain this to me, how did I end up here when moments ago, I was fighting a big ugly. I'm injured, don't play head games." Riku insisted, looking down at her as she smiled warmly.

"What do you mean? You've been here the entire time, and what injury? I only see you, healthy and fine." She answered gently, placing a tiny hand on his chest."See, you're not wounded."

Riku let out a quiet gasp when he was able to look down, no blood, no tears in his skin or shirt, only an unscathed yellow tank top over pale, unscarred skin.

"What? What are you talking about? I don't understand, I was in batt-" He was cut off by the big blue eyes which stared back at his.

"You know what I'm talking about, you've been here the entire time, that was all a bad dream, nothing more. You're safe here, no battles, no worries, just you and me and the master." She answered with a sweet smile, little white teeth exposed slightly by her lips, two little fangs barely visible. Riku became suspiscious.

"Who are you?" Riku repeated his earlier question.

"I told you already. I'm no one yet everyone. Is that not answer enough? Now come, the master waits." She said, fangs glinting in the light which didn't seem as intensely bright anymore.

"Who's 'the master'?" He asked, she frowned a little before her mouth returned to a smile.

"Don't stall, the master waits for no one." She said, her eyebrows lightly tightening.

"But you are no one, so the master will wait for you." Riku said, twisting her earlier words. She frowned, huffing in a tiny breath of air.

"No, I'm not! Come on!" She retorted, pulling on his arm, he could faintly feel the skin of his chest tearing in three places. Something was terribly wrong."Come play with me and the master!"

"But you said you were 'no one'. Don't play mind games, little girl, they aren't nice." He tugged his arm away, she growled at him, teeth catching the light again.

"You aren't nice!" She huffed, stomping her foot like a brat before turning her back to him.

"Who ever said I was?" Riku glared at her back, the collar of her dress fell low on her back and he saw two reddish black nubs at her shoulder blades.

"...Nobody..." She didn't notice his eyes studying the two twitching nubs on her back as she angrily crossed her arms.

"Forget my question of 'who are you', what are you?" He asked, slender silver brows lowered in suspiscion, he stepped forward and touched the nub on her left shoulder blade.

"Get away!" She hissed, spinning around and away from him as she pulled the collar of her dress up so that her back was covered.

"What are you really?" His voice firm as he grabbed her around the throat, this was no little girl he was dealing with.

"Your darkness." She said with a snarl, her little lips curling over her teeth to reveal the sparkling white fangs. Ripping was heard before two little red-veined, black, leathery wings were revealed from behind her back. Her eyes bloody red and focused on him as he lifted her off the floor.

'My... darkness?' Riku was confused, how could his darkness, Ansem's hold, be portrayed by a little, innocent looking girl."But...how?"

"Don't you understand, little boy?" She spoke as if she was speaking with a young child."I'm your darkness, I'm little but still there, slowly growing until it becomes so large it is undefeatable. My master has been watching you and he wants you back by his side."

"Ansem..." It was only a whisper, but the little girl smiled darkly at him, nodding vigorously at the short name.

"Yes, and he is your master too. He is the ruler of darkness, and you're darkness is what he wants. It's powerful, and he needs it to defeat the Keyblade master." The little girl said with a voice so sickeningly sweet and innocent it made him sick.

"Tell your master that I'm not his, tell him to get another lackey, I'm through with him." He dropped her to the ground, she stood there glaring at his back as he turned and began to move away, he didn't know where he'd go to, but he could faintly see a portal through the bright light.

"I'll be with you always until you give in. Don't wake up soon now." With that, she rushed at him, he turned in time to see her jump at him before she vanished in a flash of black. A streak of waning purples, blues and black speared through him, leaving him choking on air as he collapsed to his knees.

"I'll be seeing you soon, Riku." The little voice burned through his mind, causing his head to hurt with each syllable. He coughed up blood as three slash marks tore open his skin and shirt. His foot throbbing as he grew light headed and everything went black.

This chapter is now complete, will you:

A:Leave a review

B: Leave a flame

C: Do nothing, lurk around and hope for chapter2

or

D: Punch Bob

For full lyrics of each song used for the chapters, please leave a review with a request for the lyrics and the title of the song. I will gladly get back to you in the next chapter.

ChainedAngel(ChainedTenchi)


End file.
